Alone
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. After a drunk night of partying, Macy Misa finds herself pregnant with Joe's baby. Macy goes through the pregnancy with her friends after he abandons her. But, when she's alone in the emergency room, guess who shows up? Joe/Macy. AU. OOC. Oneshot.


**I'm going to clarify something.  
I WILL NEVER WRITE SMUT.  
So please, stop saying things about me doing so? Kay, thanks.  
Smut is too awkward for me to write.**

On a lighter note...  
Um, I love Joe/Macy?  
This actually was supposed to be a Nick/Macy.......Eh. Enjoy. :D

* * *

"_Evacuate the dance floor! I'm infected by the sound!" _The speakers blared, an earthquake of sound spreading through the fire house. _"Stop, this beat is killing me! Hey, Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground!" _ Macy Misa danced wildly with her best friend, Stella Malone. She had more fun coming to these things with friends – more then with a guy, at least. With a guy, she'd be obligated to stay with him the whole time. _Boring. _The song came to an end, but Macy was far from finished.

"I'm _tired_!" Stella whined, her voice slurred with alcohol.

"I need someone to dance with!" Macy yelled as Stella disappeared. "Stell-luh!"

"I'll dance with you." A deep voice said. She whirled around, giggling as she spotted Joe Lucas smiling at her.

"Okay, Joe!" She smiled, grabbing onto him.

_"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room..." _ Their bodies were pressed tightly together through the song, the heat of the room intensifying with every step and touch. His hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans, squeezing slightly and making her squeal.

"Joe!" She laughed, her intoxicated state taking over immediately.

_"Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you, then we gonna three and three, you gon' undress me.." _

"If you want.." He started, leaning in closer, a seductive smile on his face. "We could go upstairs." The smell of alcohol was on his breath, but it didn't bother her. She nodded enthusiastically. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her upstairs. The door at the top of the stairs was locked; the guests were only to stay downstairs. He fished the key out of his pocket, pushing the door open, then kicking it closed and locking it once more. Even in his drunken state, he didn't want someone coming upstairs. He pulled her in front of him, lips attacking her neck. She whimpered.

"Joe." He eagerly led her toward his mattress, pausing as the back of her heels hit the bed.

"Macy." He breathed, pressing his lips hungrily to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She fell backwards gracefully, him landing on top of her, his hands traveling up and down her sides, slipping under the fabric of her shirt. He forced his tongue in her mouth, exploring the new cavern with interest. She moaned beneath him, exciting the boy. He cupped his hand over her chest, the other pulling the shirt off altogether, him detaching their lips for a moment to do so.

"Oh, Joe." The girl gasped. He groaned, smashing his lips to hers once more. He messed with the clasps of her simple black bra, lips trailing down her neck. She sighed, hands running through his hair. Her eyes glazed over as his lips found the hem of her mini skirt, and the rest of that night was just a blur....

* * *

Macy groaned, forcing her eyes open. She sat up, clutching her head. _What happened last night? _She thought to herself. She remembered dancing with Stella....Then with someone else...She looked around, confused as to why she was till in the JONAS firehouse. She shivered, cold and wrapped her arms around herself. She froze, her arms hitting her own bare skin. _Oh, God. Please, no. No, no, no. _ Light snoring finally hit her ears from beside her. Her breath hitched as she leaned over to see his face. Her eyes widened in realization as the memories of last night flooded back._ Oh, no. _Tears filled her eyes. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and hurried to put them on. As she ran out of the room, she could of sworn she heard a small "Macy?" come from behind her.

* * *

"Stella!" She sobbed into the phone as soon as her friend had answered, about 2 weeks later.

"Macy? Calm down, Mace! What's going on? What happened?"

"Oh my God! I'm so stupid!" She blubbered, crying. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Okay, okay. Relax. I'm on my way." The line went dead and Macy threw the phone against the wall, sinking to the floor of her bathroom. She cried loudly for the next 10 minutes until she heard Stella's voice come from downstairs. "Macy?"

"B-B-Bathroom!" She stuttered.

"Oh, God. What happened?" She rushed to her side, taking her in her arms. Macy sobbed, thrusting something at her. "What the-" Silence. "Macy.."

"What am I going to do, Stella? I'm too young to have a baby!" That stupid little plus sign taunted her. Laughing. Mocking.

"W-Well, uh..." She swallowed. "Wh-Who's the father?" Macy stayed quiet. "Do you know? Oh my God, were you ra-"

"I don't know. I-I think it was at the guy's party a few weeks ago!"

"Shh, Macy." She hushed, rubbing her back. "You have no idea?"

"N-No." She lied, suddenly pushing her away and scrambling for the toilet. The contents of her stomach flooded out of her. _Morning sickness._

"Are you....well...uh..." She struggled to find the right words. "Are you gonna keep it?"

"Yes!" She cried. "I can't kill it! It's my baby!" She defended, angry that she had even asked.

"Okay!" Stella said, backing off the subject, waiting for her to stop puking. She backed away, rubbing her mouth after a moment. "All finished?" She asked sheepishly.

"No." She snapped. "I'm gonna have to go through this for months! And, oh God." She hid her face in her knees. "There go my sports scholarships!"

"Macy, calm down-"

"I can't calm down!" She started crying again. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered, voice broken.

"I-I don't know, Mace." She said, wishing she did. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She sniffled. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is. If I had stayed with you that night..."

"No, Stell. I made the mistake, not you." She sighed, rubbing her face. "M-Maybe you should go. I wanna be alone." She lied again.

"Alright." She nodded. "Call me if need anything. Love you, Mace." She flinched.

"Love you, too."

* * *

It took her a good 3 hours to convince herself to call him. "Hello?"

"Joe? Hey, uh, it's Macy." He hesitated.

"Macy, hi.."

"I-I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"Sure, I-I guess." She promptly hung up. It didn't take too long for Joe to be at her side. Stella had discarded the pregnancy test in the trash, so he didn't see it. Therefor, he had no idea what was going on. "So, uhm, how have you been?"

"Honestly?" Her shoulders slouched. "Horrible."

"Oh." He bit his lip. "Why's that?"

"Don't act like it never happened, Joe." She says suddenly. He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She says for the second time that day.

"It was my first time." He says quietly. She looks up at him, eyes wide.

"M-Mine too." He locks eyes with, smiling slightly. He leans in.

"Macy." His lips brush hers. And she decides right now is the best time to say it. _It's now or never._

"I'm pregnant." He freezes completely. She pushes him away, head hanging in shame.

"A-Are you sure?" He asks quietly. She nodded.

"The test came back positive. I've got all the symptoms.." He's on his feet in the next second, pacing and pulling at his hair. She stays on the ground, watching.

"I'm not ready for this. I can't have a baby yet." He says to himself.

"You're not the one having it." She says coldly.

"But, it'll still be _mine._" He stops, fear on his face. "I can't do this. You can't have the baby."

"What?" She screeches. "I'm not getting an abortion!"

"You have to!" He yells. "We're too young!"

"Get out!" She screams. "GET OUT!" The door slams and she falls onto her side in a hysterical heap.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

"So, I was thinking." Stella grins. "Should I design some baby clothes now or wait?"

"You can design some now." She smiles as her friend lights up.

"Yes! I can't wait – oh, you're gonna love them, I know it. Should I use pink or peach-"

"Boy's clothes, Stell."

"What if it's a girl?"

"It's a boy. I'm positive." She nods.

"Okay, fine." She runs out in excitement. "Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" She hears her squeal and laughs. Her phones buzzes in her pocket.

_I need to see you. _ She scoffs, disgusted.

**I don't think so.**

_Please._

**No.**

She turns her phone off, flinging it across the room. How dare he even try to contact her at all. After all she's been through without him. She hears footsteps and thinks Stella's coming back up and brushes it off. But when she hears Stella yelling, she grows worried.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

"Get off me, Stella."

"You've got some damn nerve, Joseph Lucas, coming here! She doesn't need this right now!"

"I need to see her!"

"And she's needed you all this time! But were you there? No!" She door opens slightly, then slams closed. "You're not going in there!"

"Yes, I am! Stella, I swear to God, if you hit me one more time-"

"What? Gonna hit me Joe? Got ahead! It's not the worst you've done!"

"DAMN IT!" He curses loudly. "Get the fuck off me!" Silence. Macy rushes to her feet in fear, ripping the door open. Joe's standing in front of Stella, and to her relief, it doesn't seem like she's been hit in any way. "Macy-"

"Go back in the room, Mace." Stella says, smiling. She looks at Joe. "Don't worry about him." His eyes are glued to her stomach. She shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh, Macy-"

"Don't talk to her." Stella hissed.

"You're so-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Macy says. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"But-"

"You left me alone with a baby, Joe. You think I was ready for this?" Tears stream down her cheeks. "I didn't want this baby, but I wasn't about to kill him..."

"It's a boy?" He whispers.

"I think so. I'm waiting to find out." She looks down at her swollen belly, smiling.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." His voice breaks. Stella gasps. She looks up, eyes widening at the tears falling from his eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore." She says.

"Macy, please-"

"I think you should go."

"I-I.."

"Now." She doesn't break eye contact with him. His head drops, and he turns, walking past Stella and downstairs. She hears the front door close and breaks down in sobs. Unknown to her, the second Joseph had gotten in his car, he'd done the same thing.

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Where the hell are you?!" Stella screams into the phone. "We need the damn car, Kevin!"

"I'm on my way! There's traffic!"

"We'd be better off walking to the hospital!" She yells as a car drives up.

"I don't need your attitude." He frowns. Nick rushes out of the car, grabbing Macy carefully.

"You doing okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She says, nodding. Stella has her bags in the car and Nick helps her get in and they're off.

They run into the hospital as fast as they can, Kevin a bit slower from the weight of the over packed bags. Macy's taken away, and when they try to follow, the nurse yells; "Family only!"

"What?!" Nick and Kevin say, shocked.

"I'm her best friend!" Stella says, trying to push past him.

"Family only!" He repeats.

"But, she needs me!" The doors slam closed. She yells, slamming her fists on them. "Open the door! Open it!" She demands. She's ringing the nurse's neck when another voice comes in.

"C-Can I go in?" They turn, eyes falling on none other then Joseph himself.

"Oh hell no-"

"Family only." The nurse says, eyes wide with fear of the outraged blond in front of him.

"I'm the father of the baby."

"Don't you dare-"

"Alright."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LETTING THAT BASTARD IN AND NOT ME?!" Stella screams, throwing her legs and feet in all directions as Kevin and Nick drag her back to the waiting room. He wraps the mask around his face, pulling the hospital robe on quickly and rushed in. Macy was screaming in pain as the doctors told her to push.

"Push! Push!"

"I AM!" She yells.

"Macy." He's at her side.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" She says, breathless.

"I won't let you do this alone." He says softly. Tears fill her eyes and she screams again, clutching his hand until he's sure it's purple. "You're doing great." He says gently, trying to relax her.

"Push!"

"I **AM **FUCKING PUSHING!" Joseph can clearly see why Macy and Stella are friends.

"One more!"

"One more push, Macy." He kisses her forehead. A high pitched cry fills the room and Macy's head falls to the side. Her chest rises and falls quickly.

"It's a boy."

"I was right." She says, breathless as she goes unconscious after her baby is put in her arms.

"Macy, wake up." Stella's voice interrupts her dream.

"Huh?" She says groggily.

"Look, there's mommy." She's holding something. She strains her eyes.

"Michael?" She whispers. "My little Michael Adam."

"Aw." Stella coos, watching.

"Is she awake?" A voice asks.

"Yep." Kevin and Nick are in front of her the next second.

"Guys, don't crowd her."

"Joe?" She looks around, helpless and confused. "Joe?" He's the last one she remembers seeing.

"I'm right here." She sits up, now aware of her situation.

"My baby." She says, tears in her eyes. "Oh, my little baby!"

"You named him?"

"Of course." She nods. "Michael Adam."

"A-Adam?"

"Mhm." Joe swallows, and she hears people leave the room.

"Wh-What's his last name?"

"Lucas." She smiles. "After his daddy. Even if his daddy is a bit of a jackass."

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. I don't deserve to live-"

"Joe-"

"Now that I've seen him, our baby, I realize what a stupid mistake I made." He gazes at the bald, sleeping infant in her arms.

"I hate you."

"What?" He blinked.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so _God damn_ much." She sighs. "But I love you, so I have to deal with your stupidity."

"You forgive me?"

"I can forgive, but I can never forget. If you ever do something to piss me off, I'm using this against you."

"You shouldn't forgive me.."

"Shut up before I change my mind." She rolls her eyes. "I'm happy. That you came here, I mean."

"I knew they wouldn't let anyone but family or the father in." He shrugged. "And I sorta hoped it'd get me on your good side."

"It did."

* * *

"Up you go!" Joe says, lifting Michael into the air. He giggles. "You're so cute! Yes, you are. Yes, you are so cute!"

"Joe." Macy calls.

"Hm?" He's dancing with Michael in his arms, humming a ballad to himself.

"Stop trying to avoid changing him." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not trying to avoid-"

"Joseph."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." He frowns. "But you owe me. You know I have a weak stomach!"

"Says the guy who ate a mud pie just last week.."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

What. the. hell. was. that.  
I know. That's what you're thinking.  
I CAN'T UPDATE FOR MAH LIFE. DX  
So, I write random crap. Like this.  
This is crap and is random. -_-

Most of it, I hate. Utterly.

Review. D:


End file.
